


Sweet Darling

by Secrets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secrets/pseuds/Secrets
Summary: 耀米瞩目，是香蕉派同背景下时间线更早的一篇。无插入性行为老师耀×学生米
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Darling

“耀哥哥，你怎么跑来学校了？”阿尔弗雷德趁着午休时间悄悄溜进教师办公室，跨坐年轻男人身上勾住他脖子撒娇道。

他在早上就听说了，隔壁班新来了个历史老师，那位男老师年轻不说，偏生还长了个清俊秀气的相貌。先不论他的讲课如何，光是这点就让其他班酸得不行，尤其是正值青春期躁动的少年少女们，趁着课间跑去硬生生路过了好几次，回来之后再脸红红的和小伙伴们这么一聊，连阿尔弗雷德的班门口都闹哄哄的。

身为隔壁班的一员，阿尔弗雷德早就听说了那位年轻教师的消息。只不过他对其他人不感兴趣，他早早地便喜欢上了世交家里的那位王耀哥哥，在他看来没有人能比他的耀哥哥更好看的。因此在班里男男女女骚动的时候，他撇了撇嘴没理那群人，只拉了拉身上的裙摆想着王耀看到他这样穿会不会惊喜。

这学校给每位学生都发了男女两式的校服，平日里他也不过是穿着男式的西装长裤，今天突发奇想拿了女式的水手服，意外的合身便就穿着来了。阿尔弗雷德倒也不是头一个穿女款校服的男生，故而也没多少人新奇，只不过他实在是长得好看，引了不少目光。

他转着笔发呆，想到王耀看到他这样可能会出现的反应便吃吃地笑出声，直到边上叽叽喳喳讨论到那位年轻男教师名字有人答了句“听说那个老师叫王耀”的时候，阿尔弗雷德才回神，猛地扭头凑近了盯着那人问：“你说他叫什么？”

“王，王耀啊，怎么了？”那人被吓了一跳，脸红着结巴回应。

阿尔弗雷德抿了抿唇，嘟囔了一句谢谢就转回去抠着手指甲生气。

他当然知道自家的王耀哥哥有多受欢迎，还是男女通杀的那种。可王耀作为王家的长子，早担起了家中产业的工作，怎么还有空跑来学校招蜂引蝶？

阿尔弗雷德越想越生气，连带着上午最后一节课都没认真听进去，饭也没怎么吃便急吼吼地红着眼睛跑去办公室“问罪”。

好歹还是记得在学校里，他克制住冲进去的欲望，敲了门听到熟悉的声音才委屈巴巴地推门而入。

见没有其他人在，阿尔弗雷德瘪着嘴小跑到王耀边上，抬起腿便坐到他身上。

王耀扶着身上男孩子的腰，听了他的话后捏了捏他柔软的小脸笑道：“当然是来看看我们家的小阿尔啊。”

“哼。”阿尔弗雷德拍开他耀哥哥的手，整个人埋进男人怀里乱拱，“我看你就是来乱惹桃花的。”

“小阿尔怎么能这么冤枉我呢。”年轻男人轻轻拍了拍怀中蹭来蹭去的小金毛，含着笑抱紧他，“我不会的。”

阿尔弗雷德鼓着脸抬头，伸出一手小指举到两人中间弯了弯：“那你跟我拉勾，我就信你！”

“嗯……”王耀勾着男孩子的小指晃了晃，在人要松开的时候拉紧了抬至唇边。他垂下眼，盯着那藏匿于镜片后的明媚双眼，于指节处轻咬了一口：“那么阿尔要给我一些什么甜头呢？”

“耀哥哥想要什么？”得了保证的阿尔弗雷德挠了挠王耀的掌心，甜甜蜜蜜地凑上去也亲了下男人的手指。

王耀没有回话，松开手指颇有暗示性地揉了揉男孩子柔软的唇瓣。

阿尔弗雷德有些脸红，平日里可都是耀哥哥主动的呀，不过他也没想太多，直起身子捧着那张俊脸便吻了上去。

王耀也是个坏心的，得了香吻还端着架子随着他就这么双唇贴着，直到怀中人吐出软舌轻舔他的唇的时候，才张开口让小男孩胡乱地亲着。

“唔……”双唇亲得有些水润红肿，阿尔弗雷德看着王耀被自己吻得同样红润的唇，得意地笑了两声。

正当他宣誓完主权准备下来离开时，裙摆却被人扯了下，他这才想起来自己这身水手服可是王耀从未见过的。阿尔弗雷德扭了扭腰，拉着王耀的大手放到自己赤裸在外的腿上：“耀哥哥，我这么穿好看吗？”

“小阿尔穿什么都是好看的。”男人摩挲着他柔软敏感的腿部肌肤，顺势滑进了裙子里捏住那饱满软肉，凑近了他耳边低着声音道。

“嘻。”阿尔弗雷德有些怕痒地撇开头，也没拉开王耀的手随他吃着自己的嫩豆腐。

“怎么那么乖呢……”王耀见人安静地坐在自己怀中任凭他乱摸，亲昵地刮了刮阿尔弗雷德的脸颊笑道。

“阿尔是耀哥哥的乖孩子。”他笑眯眯地抱着王耀，站到地面上便伸手撩起自己的裙摆咬着，将自己的下体暴露在王耀眼中。

他渴望着两人完完全全交合已经很久了，自从15岁那年与王耀悄悄浅尝了情欲味道后，就总是在晚上梦见彼此赤裸着身子拥抱的画面；可王耀作为年长者总是顾及到他尚且年幼，每次只亲吻和抚摸便不进行下去，他再怎么勾引都无法叫王耀真真正正的和他做爱。这回眼看着王耀有些松动了，阿尔弗雷德哪会就此罢休，恨不得叫自己里里外外都沾染了心上人的味道才好。

捏了下阿尔弗雷德的鼻梁，王耀怎么会看不出这孩子的想法，只不过办公室可不是他们初次的好地方，他总归是要给年幼的爱人献上最好的体验的——眼下给彼此稍微解解馋倒也无妨。

王耀这般想着，手指勾着阿尔弗雷德的内裤卷了下去。男孩子已经半硬的性器在他的目光中颤颤巍巍地彻底立了起来，怯生生地抖着。他伸手，微凉指尖触上烫热阴茎时，阿尔弗雷德忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“冷？”王耀见他缩了下身子，连忙拿开手柔声问道。

阿尔弗雷德咬着裙角无法出声，听到王耀这番话连忙摇头，拉过王耀的双手将其覆到自己的身体上。

“好孩子……”王耀摘下阿尔弗雷德的眼镜放到桌上，亲了亲他仍然有些红的眼角安慰。他挤了些护手霜到掌心，温热了便擦到男孩热烫的阴茎上。

黏腻的膏体被均匀地抹开，润泽了两人接触的地方。王耀湿滑的手快速撸着爱人坚硬的性器，指尖轻轻地抠弄顶端敏感的小眼，催促着快感的来临。

“呜……”那高潮来得又快又急，阿尔弗雷德咬紧了口中布料发出模糊的呜咽声，双腿也打着颤差点软了下去。王耀眼疾手快地搂住他的腰让他侧坐进怀中，才没把人磕到地上。他拿开阿尔弗雷德被唾液与牙印粘得一塌糊涂的裙摆，低下头安抚性地给了一个吻。

“耀、耀哥哥……为什么……？”阿尔弗雷德抓紧了王耀的衬衫，喘着声音开口。

“你还小……”王耀抽了纸巾轻轻擦拭去衣衫上沾染到的浊液，整理了两人的衣服便拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的头道，“更何况也不该是这里。”

“可耀哥哥不会难受吗？”他在王耀鼓囊的下体处揉了一把，那灼热膨胀的巨物隔着衣服都烫得他口干舌燥的。

“阿尔要怎么帮帮我？”王耀按住阿尔弗雷德乱摸的手，带着他为自己解开裤子。

捏着手中跳动的阴茎，阿尔弗雷德舔了下唇跪下去，红着脸张开小嘴含住了顶端。

耀哥哥的味道清爽又干净，他忍不住握着肉棒根部吃得更深了些。粗壮的性器撑了他满嘴，阿尔弗雷德努力勾起软舌舔过那胀着筋的柱体，双手也收紧了套弄他吃不到的地方。

湿热的口腔裹着敏感前端的滋味着实舒爽，王耀眯着眼睛叹息，奖励一般地摸了摸男孩毛茸茸的脑袋。

口中被塞得满当，两腮被撑得有些发麻，阿尔弗雷德眨着雾蒙蒙的眼吞吐，将那凶神恶煞的东西舔得湿滑，来不及吞咽下去的唾液也顺着唇边流出。

“小馋猫……”王耀屈指拭去他嘴角的水液，喘着气将自己从男孩口中退了出来，在他不解的眼神中将人拽了起来压到桌上。撩开男孩校服短裙的裙摆堆到腰上，王耀倾身压了上去在他耳上舔咬，湿漉漉的性器卡着他臀缝磨蹭：“好男孩……乖一点……”

“唔……”阿尔弗雷德扭着腰翘起臀向后乱蹭，炽热的阴茎在两瓣白嫩之间插着，他努力地张着后面的嫩穴去咬这块巨肉，却被人按住了小屁股无法动弹。

王耀捏着手中饱满软肉向中间挤去，裹着自己膨胀的欲望便使了劲用力抽插。白净挺翘的臀肉被摩擦得通红，也无法把那对于男孩子来说过于粗大的性器给包围了，只得委屈地红肿着被玩弄。

软绵臀缝虽不及男孩那张软口来得舒泰，可王耀眼看着自己的阴茎在人臀间抽送时的丽色，倒也是别有滋味。

大手紧握住白雪一般的两团揉捏，在那上面留下通红指痕后又用力在臀尖拍几下，叫身下的人尖叫着缩紧了屁股更加紧了性器几分。

男孩的翘臀上乱七八糟地黏着两人的体液，他的阴茎也硬得难受，咯着办公桌冰凉的桌面生疼。他哭着去安抚自己的性器，没撸动几下便又泄了。浊白精液射到桌上被身上的水手服给拭去了，留下几团暧昧的痕迹，可他也没有心思去思考这，只拱起腰疯狂地磨蹭王耀的。

摁着阿尔弗雷德的臀，王耀加快了抽插的速度粗着声音吸气，最终在那红热股间喷洒而出。

“耀哥哥……”阿尔弗雷德扭过身子向王耀伸出手索求拥抱，在被人搂入怀中后软声问他，“你又把我的衣服弄脏了，下午我可是还要上课的呀……”

王耀抱着他坐进办公椅，额头抵着他的笑道：“耀哥哥已经给你请好假了，小阿尔就安心的休息吧。”

阿尔弗雷德朝着他露出一个柔软的笑，亲了亲对方同样红润的唇便埋在他胸前睡去。

“做个好梦，我的好孩子……”

END


End file.
